Virus
by cocaine-red
Summary: Raphael gets infected with a deadly virus sweeping the nation. Oneshot. My very first submission! I'm really excited for some reviews on this, and I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading! I don't own TMNT.


Fuck

I'm going to die down here, I'm going to die down here and no one will ever fucking find me. I'm way to far away from the lair for the guys to even think of looking for me here. I should have listening to myself. _God Dammit._ I woke up feeling like someone drove their car over my skull, and then reversed onto my chest. I told myself not to go outside. Not to prowl the city tonight. Tell Donnie you got the virus, but I can't even listen to myself. It's nothing to worry about I said to myself, Donnie will give me some medicine tomorrow. I shouldn't of trailed to far away from home.

_I can't even walk..._

_I can't even breath._

_It hurts so bad...everything hurts so fucking bad._

I saw on the news reports of people getting really sick, and this 'virus' or whatever had slowly consumed the entire world. Donnie kept saying whatever it was it was serious, and we should all eat our vitamins, and wash our hands, and blah blah blah. I listened, I did what he said, but I'm not going to stay bottled up into the lair forever. I snuck out a few times, and thought it was no big deal since I didn't get sick. But this is the sewer, it doesn't have the best reputation as of being the most hygienic place in the world.

Now I'm lying on the cold concrete, shivering cold, and I can't move my body. Every time I try to move the pain is unbearable. My mouth is slimy making me feel nauseous, it feels like sores are starting to form around my tongue. My skin is boiling to the touch, but I feel like I've been locked in a freezer for 12 hours. I'm so dizzy, I'm not even moving, but everything is spinning. Then I shift onto my side and vomit violently onto the concrete.

_Fuck! I don't want to die like this!_

When I left the lair tonight it was so quiet, seemed pretty dead. Everyone was asleep, and no one will be looking for me, because no one even knows I'm gone!

I got sick, I got the virus. And I'm going to die down here.

I'm trying to remember all the good times I've had with my brothers. How we all are so close, and no matter what we stick together. The last time I even spoke to Donnie and Mikey was to complain to them about how Leo was a total dick. I don't even remember what I said exactly. Me and Leo get into arguments over the stupidest fucking things. I was so mad at him I wanted to punch him until he couldn't breath, but all I'm thinking about is him holding me tight telling me not to worry. Telling me I'll be okay, and Donnie will heal me. It doesn't even matter anymore. No one will help me. Nothing will save me. Once you're sick,

_Game Over._

I'm desperately trying to reach my shell cell, but it's so far away and moving is unbearable. Everything is getting darker around me, and the pounding in my head is getting faint. There is no feeling in my body anymore. This is happening faster then I'd expected.

I start to hear the sound of running feet at the end of the tunnel-

_**"RAPHAEL!?"**_

_Leo...?_

_"__**RAPHAEL!? Where are you!?"**_

I open my mouth weakly trying to scream as loud as I can, "L-L-L...Le...Leo." All that comes out is a horse whisper. The running stops, some faint chatter is heard and the running starts up again, this time it's getting closer to me. Although it doesn't matter, nothing matters anymore. My body starts to shut down.

_I can feel my heart slow._

_**"Raph! Raph wake up!"**_

Leo picks me up, Mikey is standing over him, and Donnie pulls out his med kit.

"_**Stay with me Raph. Come on, stay with me." **_

Donnie touches for a pulse. His fingers are trembling.

_**"I-I can't even feel a pulse."**_

_**"W-What do we do Donnie!?"**_

How did they even find me?

Oh right. Donnie has been making us take daily blood tests to make sure we had a clean bill of health. Maybe mine came up negative, and then he noticed I was missing. Then they came looking for me. I should have guessed Donnie was awake at 3 in the morning,

I slowly shift my head to look up at Leo who looks hysterical. He's even crying... I don't even remember the last time I saw him cry.

_This is happening so fast_

The pain abruptly comes back, ripping through my body like a hot knife to butter. Leo clenches his grip on me, as my body begins to convulse violently.

Mikey screams, and Donnie rushes over to him covering his eyes.

Blood is pouring from my mouth. The convulsing has stopped, I tilt my head back and gurgle on my blood. Then Leo lets go-

_**"I'm so sorry Raphael. I'm so sorry." **_

_It's not your fault. _

_Because once you're sick..._

**It's Game Over.**


End file.
